Unexpected
by Mystik
Summary: Caleb finds out that Reid is actually still a virgin.


**Pairing:** Caleb/Reid

**Genre:** Slash

**Note: **Unbeta'ed. Written for the "round of kink" LJ. The kink was "first time, secrets revealed".

* * *

**Unexpected**

The only source of light from the living room was the blue glow of the television. Two bodies were entwined on the couch, making out like there was no tomorrow.

"Fuck..." whispered Caleb between harsh kisses, his hands holding the slender body even closer to him.

Reid agreed in a moan, one of his legs wrapping around Caleb's waist, his glovered fingers grabbing the powerful shoulders. Caleb bit the blond's bottom lip, his hands moving to grab Reid's ass, squeezing.

"Want you..." says Caleb, husky and low.

Reid ended the kiss that followed that with a gasp, thumping his head against the armrest.  
"Caleb, wait, God wait..." whispers Reid, shuddering when the older boy kisses his neck, nipping at his jaw.

"What is it baby?"

"I need to tell you something first."

Caleb looks at him, smiling, his covered cock still rubbing against Reid's covered one.

"Tell me."

The next words that comes out of Reid's makes everything stop to a halt.

-----

"Stop moping around and just tell me what happened."

Caleb looks up to find Pogue annoyed stare in his direction. He sighs, drinking one last gulp of his coke.

"So, me and Reid were watching a movie last night at my house."

"If that story finishes with you and Reid having sex, I'm gonna kick your ass."

"No, actually..." Caleb rubbed his eyes. "Reidstillavirgin."

Pogue blinked.

"Can you repeat a little slower this time. 'Cause I'm sure I heard you say that Reid still a virgin. The Reid Garwin. Are we talking about the same person?"  
"Yeah, I know." Caleb sighed. "And now I'm worried."

"About what?"

"Well, if anything happens, and something tells me it's gonna happen, I'm gonna be his first. Man, that's a lot of responsibility!"

Pogue chuckled and seated near his friend, sipping his soda.

"Why are you so worried about that? Man we're talking about you and Reid. You guys know each other since when? Maybe your whole life? If he chooses to lose his virginity with you, that's a gift."

Caleb sighed.

"I know that. I doesn't make me less nervous though."

Pogue patted him on the back.

"Well, I never said you would."

"Thank you for the help you didn't give me."

Pogue smiled.

"Anytime bro."

-----

Caleb gets out of the locker room and enters the pool area to notice that both he and Reid are alone in the place. Apparently the younger teen had the same idea of coming here after practice. The older boy puts his towel on one of the benches and starts stretching himself, while watching Reid swimming fast across the pool.

His brown eyes start roaming on that body, the broad back, powerful thighs and toned arms. Reid wasn't muscular like him and Pogue, but his body was built with perfection.  
His mouth got dry when he remembers the first time they kissed, followed by the first time they made out. He never could imagine Reid being so responsive and willing beneath him and that was a thrill he would never forget.

"Caleb?"

The voice brought him back from his daydream. He looked as Reid got out of the water, the drops sliding down through his body, the tattoos on his arm shining against the artificial light. The blond approached, smiling.

"Didn't know you would be here."

And the rest of what Reid would probably say is lost when Caleb just grabs him and kiss him senseless, his hand boldly holding him by his ass, squeezing the firm flesh beneath the swimming trunks. God, just the thought of sliding inside that flesh, of feeling Reid pulse all around his cock is enough to get him hard.

He frees Reid's mouth and gasps with the other teen. He feels those nails scratch on the naked flesh of his shoulders and back.

"Dude, not that I'm complaining but...what got into you?"

Caleb chuckles, starting to kiss that jaw, reaching the neck. God, he loves that neck.

"You're too hot for your own good."

Reid laughs at that, gasping when Caleb bites him. His hands push him away and the next Caleb knows, an invisible force throws him into the water. He sputters and gasps, hearing the laugh coming from the other teen.

"Reid!"

The blond runs and dives inside the pool, swimming closer to Caleb, hugging him by his neck. Caleb just grabs his waist, holding him closer.

"Hey there lover boy." whispers Reid.

Caleb rolls his eyes and then starts kissing him, slowly. Reid promptly returns the kiss. Soon enough, as it always happened to them, the kiss turns heated and harsh. Caleb moves them around until he presses Reid against the side of the pool.

"Fuck, so hot..." whispers the older teen, grabbing that ass again, squeezing.

Reid groans, biting his earlobe.

"Want you Caleb..."

The low request sends the rest of blood left on Caleb's body all the way to the south. He enters the swimming trunks with his hands, grabbing Reid's bare ass, squeezing harder. Reid just moans louder in response, wrapping both of his legs around his waist, kissing him.

Is so easily to lost himself in those kisses, to let himself drown in the responsive body against him. But, even in the middle of the lust-induced fog he's currently in, he remembers something important.

"Reid...fuck, Reid, wait..."

"Don't wanna, want you." groans Reid, rubbing himself against the fingers rubbing on his hole.

"Reid..." he moans, closing his eyes, fighting against the need inside him, the power running through his veins like heroin, claiming for Reid's body, Reid's heat.

"Do it Caleb, fuck me." whispers the blond on his ear, panting.

"But...your first time..." he wants to say that is not right, that his first time shouldn't be in a pool, at school.

Reid just tighten his legs around his waist.

"I know...that's why I want you." he starts rubbing himself against Caleb's body. "I don't wanna wait anymore."

And just like that, Caleb is lost.

-----

Pogue and Tyler walk through the corridor, going straight to Caleb's room, seeing the door open.

"Are you sure we're not gonna be scarred for life?" asks Tyler.

"They wouldn't let the door open baby boy."

The stop in front of the door and immediately they recoil against the wall, gasping.

Apparently they would.

"Oh fuck, my eyes." exclaims Tyler.

"Oh yeah." agrees Pogue.

But now the damage is done; Tyler can still see Reid on Caleb's lap, rocking on top of him, kissing his mouth and moaning. Even with his eyes closed. He feels as Pogue pulls him through the corridor and soon they go to the living room, to wait for their friends. They just hope that is not gonna take that long.

-----

"Fuck Reid..."

The younger teen moans, rocking faster, fucking himself eagerly on Caleb's cock.

"More, God, harder..." gasps Reid, holding Caleb's head as he kisses him.

Who would know, Reid turns out to have a big sexual appetite.

Not that Caleb is complaining.

-----

After almost one hour, Pogue and Tyler decide to meet their friends on the next day, at school.

END


End file.
